Bestiary
During your visit to Sunnydale, you will encounter a great variety of foes: big and small, weak and strong, human and supernatural. To help you understand (and ultimately overcome) these foes, here's a list of them. As more information about each listed foe is gathered, it will be added here for your benefit. Enjoy! =Player Character Related= =Buffymud Stock= Humans and Other Things (Good) A police officer A homeless person A drunk A teenage fe/male A middle aged wo/man A business wo/man A fe/male jogger A junior knight A watcher An Oden Tal woman A cybernetic chain ninja An immortal A soldier An elite soldier A sniper A monk An apprentice witch A mystic An occultist A mugger An elderly wo/man Vampires and Demons (Evil) 'Traval Hatchling' A bug-like demon about the size of the average housecat, and about as easy to kill as one. 'Howler Demon' "Howler demons are white-skinned, slimy humanoid demons with no hair and clawed hands. They have a sulfuric smell and make an eerie, high-pitched howl when they fight." - from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel Wiki 'Carnyss Demon' "Carnyss demons are a humanoid species of demon known for their fondness for muscles and mirrors. ... Carnyss demons are humanoid in appearance. However, they are bald and have facial ridges at the side of the forehead and also horns." - from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel Wiki 'Fledgling Vampire' A very weak vampire who has only recently been sired, perhaps a few weeks ago, maybe even a couple months. 'Vampire Businesswoman/Man' A vampire who still wears the stylish business suit that they wore in life. These vampires, while stronger than mere fledglings, are still pretty feeble to a demon hunter with a week's worth of experience. 'Grappler Demon' "Grappler demons are a demon species known for their brute strength and their talent for fighting. ... Grapplers are muscular humanoids with grey skin and large tusks. Though superhumanly strong, they are vulnerable to poisons, wounds, and explosions." - from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel Wiki 'Lubber Demon' "Lubber demons are a species of humanoid demon recognizable by their pale white skin, with dark, sunken eyes resembling a racoon. Lubbers are also religious zealots that await their messiah, who will usher in the end of all human life." - from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel Wiki 'Sluggoth Demon' "A Sluggoth demon is a wormlike, natural predator demon resembling a giant maggot. The Sluggoth has one large mouth, which can expand the width of its body, allowing it to consume large creatures whole. It can burrow through the ground very fast, and snatch small prey and burst through the ground to take bigger targets." - from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel Wiki 'Kailiff Demon' "'Kailiff demons' are a large, strong humanoid demon species often used as muscle for hire. Kailiffs can be identified by a tell-tale row of spikes lined along each side of their heads." - from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel Wiki 'Ethros Demon' "Ethros demons are a species of demon capable of possessing humans in order to wreak death and corrupt human souls. They are widely feared because of their penchant for mass murder." - from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel Wiki A Durslar beast A Lilliad demon 'Fyarl Demon' "Fyarl demons are a humanoid species of demon foot soldier. They are known for serving other demons, even vampires, because they are rather dim-witted, but extremely violent." - from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel Wiki A Sahrvin demon 'Girl/Boy Vampire' A vampire who was sired when he/she was very young. Though a select few have been known to grow into strong, frightening legends, it's a rare occurrence, and most child vampires are wiped out about as easily as children who are slightly stronger than normal. 'Elder Vampire' A vampire who's lived for many, many centuries, and has the combat experience and physical prowess to prove it. They often have defining physical characteristics that separate them from normal vampires, such as red eyes. A member of the fell brethren 'Chaos Demon' "Chaos demons are a humanoid species of demon, recognizable by their enormous antlers and the slime covering their skin. ... They are brown, humanoid creatures who are able to walk upright, and posess enormous antlers, similar to those of elks." - from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel Wiki A pregotthian demon A Nahdrah demon A M'Fashnik demon Category:Combat